The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
The technology disclosed relates to implementing a novel testing framework that combines playback of captured GNSS signals with real-time emulation of assisted global navigation satellite system telemetry (abbreviated A-GNSS) in a test session with a mobile device. In particular, it can be used for testing A-GNSS performance of communication devices, navigation systems, telematics and tracking applications.
With the rise in location-based services (abbreviated LBS) applications and the need to meet enhanced 911 (abbreviated E911) requirements, there has been a rapid growth in the number of mobile cellular devices supporting A-GNSS. End-user satisfaction with LBS is highly dependent on the real-world performance of the technologies that enable them.
Current industry-defined A-GNSS test methodologies include employing user-provided or user-defined data to create real-world environment for testing the performance of a device. Such methodologies may not provide the real-time data necessary to truly and accurately test the real-world performance of a device.
An opportunity arises to provide users an improved test framework that combines real-world GNSS signals and A-GNSS testing. Methods and systems capable of bench testing environmental field conditions, accounting for vagaries of the real world, and identifying the characteristics that influence device performance may result.